One reason many people do not wear hats is that the hat band compresses the hair and leaves a formed depression or matting commonly known as "hat hair". Another reason is that hat bands and the hat itself cut off air circulation to the covered area of the head. This often results in uncomfortable heating and resultant perspiration.
A need has therefor existed for a hat or hat band adaptable to existing hats that will avoid "hat hair" and that will provide adequate ventilation to the covered area of the wearer's head.
The present hat band provides a solution to both needs, as will be readily understood from the following specification and drawings.